Holiday Surprise (Roman Reigns Smutty One shot)
by BlackOrchid1980
Summary: I fell asleep by the fire on Christmas night when a burglar (Roman Reigns) surprised me in my home. Once we met eye to eye, robbery was the last thing on his mind. WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT. DON'T LIKE THEN DO NOT READ.


I was asleep on the couch, exhausted after spending the evening entertaining most of my family and extended family. It was the night before Christmas day and it was our tradition to meet that night to exchange gifts. I took it upon myself to host this time to give my mother a break. I wore a simple red dress, my bare feet in silk thigh highs and my dark hair blanketing the pillow. My father had warned me about a recent burglary in the neighborhood so my doors were soundly locked. It didn't keep him out of the house though. As I slept, the dark stranger broke a small patch of glass to unlock the window. He entered slowly, checking for any pets or people that might still be around.

The fire crackling in the hearth got his attention and brought him straight to me. His eyes caught sight of me laying there. Roman took in the soft round curves and my face. I was pretty to him and a surprise he hadn't been expecting when he broke into the house. He wasn't a violent man, just a thief trying to make a living. It wasn't anything he was proud of but he had a daughter to support and her bitch of a mother draining him at every turn. This house was isolated with limited activity, what he thought was a perfect target.

He could feel a part of himself awakening again. It had been a long time since he felt a raw attraction for anyone. His ex had burned him all too well for him to get mixed up with any random chick. But I was one hell of a temptation, especially with full pink lips that he was imagining around his cock. Fuck! Now he had a hard on that bordered on painful. Roman had never attacked anyone during the jobs he pulled. But who said he had to attack me? I was alone in a big house and there was no ring on my finger that he could see. Just maybe he could persuade me to relieve the arousal I had inspired.

A hand covered my mouth and I woke suddenly to two fierce gray eyes stared at me. He shushed me. "Don't scream just yet, baby girl." His voice was a low growl of a tone. I had to blink then got a good look at him. Whoever he was, he was huge, with a beard and long black hair that was held back by a rubber band. It was obvious that he was strong from the look of the massive biceps under his black shirt. He was very attractive even if he was some kind of criminal. "What do you want?"

Roman made no efforts to hide his face from me. "Was gonna rob this place to pay off a few bills but I decided I'd rather burglarize that tight little pussy. " Panic automatically set in. "What? You're going to rape me?!" He just chuckled which made me want to smack him across the mouth. "I won't have to rape you, baby girl, trust me." Damn it, he was arrogant too. "If I wanted to take you by force, I would have restrained you by now and taped up that pretty little mouth." He came closer to me and I could smell his cologne wafting from his skin. "What I want is to feel your little cunt milking my cock while I fuck you into orgasm."

I felt my panties go damp at the dirty talk and swallowed hard at the lump in my throat. Roman pulled the band from his hair and the fire reflected in his eyes. I felt a hunger gnaw at me and he climbed up my body, locked lips with me. His gloves came off and I felt his hands in my hair as his lips moved with mine. Part of me was screaming that this was crazy but man, he felt so good on top of me. It had been ages since I had sex. I kissed him back, my lips gave into him, a submissive little whimper causing him to smile.

The scruff of his beard rubbed into my skin and I shivered. "Get this off of me." He must have known that I meant the dress and began to work it down my body. Underneath I wore a matching red lace lingerie set that obviously met with his approval. Roman groaned, a look on his face that spoke of such potent hunger that it made my insides burn. "Damn, you're sexy." Roman pulled off his top and I skimmed my hands over the hard flesh of his chest, traced the outline of his six pack abs. He settled between my legs, where I could feel him rub his erection against my pussy. I gasped but it was swallowed up by his mouth. It was astounding how easily I gave in to him.

Roman enjoyed the feel of my curves in his hands. Most girls were stick thin twigs that were afraid of putting on some weight. I was somewhere in the middle with rounded hips and a healthy handful for tits. The taste of my mouth seemed to fascinate him, the hard kiss aggressive and needy. His tongue teased at the opening of my mouth until I opened up for him. I pulled him closer, needing more friction between us. I felt the catch on my bra give way and warm hands palmed my firm globes. I arched into his hands and he growled. "So damn hot." His mouth came down my neck, as my nails lightly scraped over his skin. Damn it, I wanted more.

I cried out when his lips made contact with my hard nipple. The pressure of his mouth sent bursts of pleasure straight to my clit. "Tell me your name...Please?" He ws hesitant at first but finally told me. "Roman." I whispered mine to him, wanting to hear it on his lips when he came. Roman pinched a nipple and I rubbed at the bulge in his pants. His eyes went a little darker. "Fuck, woman, you are going to be the death of me." I could feel him straining against the zipper of his pants. His fingers slipped into my panties and my hips bucked as he touched my aching clit. He smirked down at me and fingered my aching bud. My body writhed against him in exquisite torment. "Don't worry, little one. This is just the beginning."

The erotic promise in his tone wreaked havoc on my mind and body. With one good yank, the lace gave way. I gasped as Roman lifted me into his arms and carried me to the fur rug in front of the fireplace. His own clothes soon joined my own in a pile near the fire. I pulled Roman back down to lay on his back. It almost amazed me how easily he moved me about. The man was very strong which was another turn on. He positioned my body so he could have easy access to my dripping cunt while I sucked him off. The moment my lips wrapped around the hardened member, I was hooked on his taste. He kissed my thighs and gave each a playful bite. I heard him hiss as my tongue played along his length and paid special attention to the sensitive underside.

Roman spread the lips of my pussy and gave my clit a flick. I moaned against his dick and moved to take more of him down my throat. Fire whipped through me in overwhelming waves. He let out a puff of warm air over my pussy and had to hold on to me when my hips moved. I took my time and swirled my tongue over the head then swallowed all of him in a swift move. Roman grunted and caught my swollen clit between his lips. My nimble fingers played with his swollen balls. I gasped, crying out as he sucked viciously at my bud. "Ah...fuck Roman that feels like heaven." My mouth worked him anew. Wet and warm, I sucked him hard, my cheeks hallowed. I felt him twitch between my lips. Two seconds later, I found myself on my back with him on top of me.

His hard length slipped inside me with one quick thrust, causing me to cry out. Roman growled in my ear, "Gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be walking funny for a week." Something in those intense eyes told me he wasn't overestimating his abilities. I moaned and tightened my grip on him with my thighs. One of his hands gripped my neck but not too tightly once he began to move. My tight little cunt gloved his dick, raw nerves feeling every inch of him. "Oh fuck." He smiled and drilled into me, over and over again. Overwhelming spikes of energized pleasure shot up my spine. "Oh yes, little one...that tight little cunt so damn hungry for my cock."

My legs held his waist with an iron grip but he never let up, fucking me with hard determined strokes. His mouth latched onto my left breast and my nails raked his back. Roman bit down on my nipple and the little pleasure pain pushed me over the edge. I orgasmed around his hot flesh and screamed his name loud enough for the neighbors to hear. I felt his cock twitch inside me and yelled as he hit my G-spot, cumming as my orgasm persisted. I was a wet shaking mess by the time I came down from that high. Roman picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom. We both settled in the double bed, his big arms wrapped around my body possessively. All I could think was that was the best damn Christmas present I ever got.


End file.
